Cinderella and the wand
by Seraphdragon7
Summary: Alternate ending for Disney's Cinderella III. Cinderella uses the fairy godmother's magic wand to defeat the wicked stepmother and restore her place with the prince and make things right again. Oneshot.


On the anniversary of her marriage to her prince, Cinderella's "Happily ever after" had been ruined by her wicked stepmother, who stole the fairy godmother's wand and used it to turn back time and make the glass slipper fit the stepsister Anastasia's foot. The prince was under a magic spell and thought Anastasia, not Cinderella, was his true love. 

Cinderella was determined to win back her beloved prince. She snuck into the palace as a servant with her mice and bird friends to find her prince. Once she discovered what her evil stepmother Lady Tremaine had done with the fairy godmother's magic wand, she decided to recover the wand and break the spell. 

After the disaster with Lucifer the cat catching fire, both Anastasia and Drizella ran to pull the cord that rang the bell to summon the maid to clean up the mess of broken ceramics and spilt water. Before they could ring the bell, there was a knock at the door. 

"Housekeeping" A high squeaky voice announced.

"Well you certainly came quickly." The cruel cold-hearted stepmother said in a snobby impatient tone to the young maid in a frilly white apron and white bonnet that hid her face. 

"We're very good." The maid replied in the same high voice. 

"Clean this up. My daughter needs her beauty sleep before tonight's wedding." said Lady Tremaine, the wicked stepmother.

"Humph, think that'll be enough time?" Drizella sarcastically put in. The mice Jacque and Gus, hidden under a teacup with the key to the locked drawer the wand was hidden in, moved closer to the maid. 

"Keep out of the maid's way, girls." Lady Tremaine said to her daughters. "There's a lot to do before the wedding." she said in a sinister tone. 

Gus and Jacque crept up the chest of drawers and stuck the key in the drawer the magic wand was in. They frantically turned it, unlocked and opened the drawer, got the sixteen inch long narrow ivory wand out while the stepmother's back was turned.

The maid hid her face with the bonnet. She dipped the rag she held into the bucket of soapy water she brought with her, squeezed it out, and acted busy scrubbing the floor. 

"Isn't that right, Cinderella?" Lady Tremaine snatched the bonnet off the maid's head, revealing, Cinderella! She had disguised herself as a palace maid in order to recover the fairy godmother's magic wand and stop her evil stepmother from ruining her life. She wanted her beloved prince and her "happily ever after" back again. 

"Well, you're far more persistent than I thought. Lady Tremaine said, staring at her coldly. 

"I am not going to let you get away with this." Cinderella said stubbornly. 

"We already have." Lady Tremaine replied. 

Gus and Jacque had the wand by now and were headed out the door with it. "I don't think so!" Cinderella replied. "Jacque! Gus! Let's go!" They took off running out the door and down the hall with the wand. 

Lady Tremaine called the guards. "That servant girl is a thief. She stole from me. Go get her!" The stepmother ordered the palace guards. 

"Quick, give me the wand!" Cinderella told her mice friends. They threw the wand and she caught it and used it. 

"Bibbity bobbity boo!" Cinderella decided to freeze everyone chasing her to give her time to think about what to do. Then she decided to turn Lady Tremaine and Drizella into earth worms. Then she summoned her fairy godmother, freeing her from the stone spell. 

"Ah, oh, my goodness I feel so stiff. Oh Cinderella my dear there you are, I am so glad to see you have my wand. The last thing I remember this silly red-headed girl got a hold of it. I was trying to get it back from her when she gave it that unscrupulous family of hers. I see you've done a good job handling it yourself. Hah hah, you've turned them into earth worms! I would have recommended toads. Let me take care of the guards, I will restore their memories, as well as the prince, the king, and everyone else in the castle. They will know the truth now, that you were the girl the prince danced with that night at the ball, the one whose foot fit's the glass slipper, the girl he loves." 

The fairy godmother waved her magic wand. Cinderella was dressed in the same sky-blue sparkling ball gown she wore to the royal ball when she first met the prince, and on her dainty feet were glittering glass slippers. Her shiny golden hair was fixed in an up-do with the same white headband. The guards were unfrozen, and they bowed before the palace's princess, the prince's beloved wife. 

Cinderella opened the door to the stairway and there stood her prince, the bluebirds and robins had brought him here. Now he remember who she as, Cinderella was his true love, not Anastasia. 

"Cinderella!" He rushed toward her and took her in his arms. They kissed each other passionately. 

Anastasia came out of the room and saw Cinderella and her prince kissing at the end of the hall. 

"Uh-oh." she knew she was in trouble. The guards seized her. 

The fairy godmother stood over her. "Since you did show a change of heart at the end, and you did say that you wanted the prince to love you for yourself and not because he thought you were the girl whose foot fit the glass slipper, I will not punish you as harshly as I did your mother and twin sister." The fairy godmother raised her wand and pointed it at Anastasia, and with a 'poof' she disappeared from the royal palace. 

Cinderella walked hand in hand with her prince to her dear godmother's side. "Where did you send Anastasia?" She asked. 

"I sent her where she needed to be." The wise old fairy, so much like a guardian angel, said. 

"As for these 'earthworms', I will put them to work in the palace gardens. In a few years, perhaps I will fear sorry for them and restore them to human form, or maybe turn them into donkeys to do some more work, or maybe little lap dogs, depending on my mood. 

Meanwhile, at a bakery shop in the town around the palace, Anastasia found herself standing inside wearing a dark blue uniform with a large white apron and baker's hat covering her hair. The baker, Ben Baker, came out from the back with a large tray of hot cross buns that he sat on the counter. 

"Oh, hello! Anastasia, I didn't expect to see you again. I thought your mother was so set against us being together and she really meant what she said about throwing you out of her house that I thought I had no chance with you." He blushed. "Anyway, I had a great time on our date. Why are you dressed like that? Don't tell me, your mother really did kick you out of the house and now you've come about the job." 

"Well, that's sort of what happened. Mother and Drizella got into some trouble. I would love to stay and work for you Ben. Please let me stay." 

"Of course I will. The job as a kitchen helper means you'll have to wash the dishes and sweep and mop the floors, clean the stove, wash the windows, and sometimes tend to the customers. Can you do it?" 

"Right now I have no choice. For you Ben I'll do anything. As long as I get to eat your bread for free." 

"It's a deal. You can stay in my cottage, we have an extra room since my sister got married and moved out. I needed someone to clean up the mess I make while baking, and I had been hoping to see you again and get to know you better. Now my wish has come true." 

"I think you'll make my wishes come true too, Ben." She said. 

Back at the palace, Cinderella and her prince invited their friends to join them at the anniversary dinner where they danced and ate a grand feast afterwards. 

"To think I almost lost you." the prince said to his sweet wife. "You're much more than a glass slipper. You're the one whose eyes I look into and know you're my soul mate." He said. 

"I can't stand the thought of loosing you." Cinderella said. "I always fight for you." They kissed each other as they sat together in a gazebo in the palace gardens and watched the stars come out. 


End file.
